Team Together
by DreamerzLove
Summary: Kagome occompanied by Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and her Lord Sesshomaru enter Konohagakure hoping to hear news of treason or plots of an attack against their country by rival villages. Will they find an ally in this village or much much more in Kagome's sake?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination...Cries

Title: Team Together

Chapter: one : Sesshomaru and his Team

* * *

A small group that consists of one female and four males could be seen walking down a trail toward a village. The female seemed upset and and was glaring at the oldest in the group, a tall silver haired 19 year old man, who walked in the front.

"I don't see why we are going here, brother. We need no allies, we are the strongest of all the countries." She hissed at him, lightly patting the black fox that was wrapped around her neck, an orange fox followed quietly at her heels.

"It is not about allies, Vixen, it is about information. We are the strongest, yes. But there are others who would plot against the Western land. In case something was to happen, we need allies on the outside to keep us informed about the activities of those we do not yet know." Spoke the silver haired males coolly without a look at the woman who was now smiling.

"What the hell,wench? He gets to call you Vixen, I call you anything not your name and you try to kill me. What the hell Kagome?" Demanded the male who followed behind the woman now known as Kagome.

"Simple Inuyasha..." Kagome said winking at Bankotsu, her other companion. "I respect Sesshomaru-Sama, and besides that..." She grinned, knowing was about to make Inuyasha explode. "Sesshomaru-Sama can defeat me in battle, while you, you sad excuse for a puppy, can only bark pathetically from the sidelines." She chuckled lightly.

"Why you little..."

"Half breed. Behave yourself!" Snapped Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were brothers, but one would never tell by the way they acted. Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's half brother, Inuyasha's mother was a human. So that made Inuyasha a hanyou, or half breed. While Sesshomaru was a full blooded demon. Kagome was a human, which had been adopted into the Kitsuna clan, whom were fox demons and then Sesshomaru had adopted her as his sister after her clan died by demon hunters. Fox demon fur was greatly sought after in the human world. Her companions are two foxes, a kit with orange fur named Shippo, and an adult with black fur named Mister, both were males and both could be understood by her.

Bankotsu was an orphan that Kagome had found and befriended. She ended up talking Sesshomaru to train him in the art of the sword, and Bankotsu learned fast. He tamed a wild horse demon named Entei. Whom is normally by his side. He was trained as a mercenary, Inuyasha was trained as a fighter, and Kagome was trained as both.

Their land was ruled by Sesshomaru, Sama meant lord, and though their land didn't train ninjas, they were currently headed toward a ninja town Konohagakure in the Land of Fire.

Kagome sighed as she followed behind her leader, thinking of the group that he had assigned her to. She and Bankotsu got along better than anyone knew, but her and Inuyasha was a different story. Sure she enjoyed taunting him, because Sesshomaru would make him behave and let her do with him as she will. Though that wasn't the reason they didn't get along.

About two years ago she had a crush on him, and he knew it. So to try and make her jealous he would bring woman after woman to flaunt before her eyes but one day he took it to far by doing "it" in her bed. Though she was human she had amazing senses, which was why she had been adopted, she could smell it and hear them. So without a second thought she attacked and killed the female he had been with, which was her blood cousin. It had turned out that Kikyo and Inuyasha were engaged, and even though Sesshomaru did not approve, were going to get married.

It never happened though. Instead of a wedding there was a funeral. Inuyasha was badly injured and glaring at Kagome but she never cared, she was raised to kill and had done her job. Of course now Inuyasha couldn't remember why he hated Kagome, he just knew he did.

So the mercenary, the fighter, and the one who would lead them, made up the ninja team that would escort Sesshomaru-Sama and get to know and befriend the other ninjas, were the ones chosen. The poor villager's of Konohagakure.

* * *

Dreamer'z Love: Thank you for reading my newest fan fiction. If you are a current reader to my other two Maiden Of The Wolves, and Debated. I am sorry I have yet to update those. I'm in a kind of rut with them, and was currently wanting to try and make something a little more serious. So I warn you now, this story might not get finished, but I'll tell you if I decide to not finish this one.

Bankotsu: I love it when you write about me...

Dreamer: I bet you do...

Bankotsu: So tell me...

Dreamer: What?

Bankotsu: Will I have a girlfriend, a lover, Kagome, what?

Dreamer: That's a secret

Youko: Only I know where this story will go...

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL!

Youko: It's awake...

Inuyasha: You're not even in the story!!!

Youko: Review!!

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I tell you the truth... I own nothing but my own twisted imagination..-Cries in Corner-

Title: Team Together

Chapter: two : The Team Arrives

Pairing: Unsure as of yet

* * *

"Are you sure they have to come, Hokage?" Grumbled Kakashi. Ninjas from a bordering country were on their way to their village. He was okay with that, it was the fact that his team was the one chosen to keep them company. Naruto was energetic as always wanting to meet the ninjas, Sasuke was fuming he didn't want the job of babysitting to interupt his training, and Sakura was daydreaming about the males she knew would be in the group.

"Yes, Kakashi, they have to come. They are the strongest nation out of all of us. Their leader, Sesshomaru-Sama will be with them. Which means we can not disgrace our village and we do not want a war on our hands. He is vicious when angered, so keep that team of yours under control. His two siblings will be with him. Kagome Kitsuna, his adopted sister, Inuyasha Inu, His half brother, and the last member is Bankotsu Ban."

"I will inform my team to be on their best behavior during their visit. I f you'll excuse me, I need to make sure Naruto is training as he should be." With a nod from the Hokage, Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

Kagome frowned.

"But brother..."

"No buts, little sister, you will not do anything towards that nature."

"I thought you wanted for us to get to know the ninjas." Kagome said fuming.

"Yes I do, but the others will handle the males, you are forbidden to have any contact with the males."

"Just because you are my brother, does not mean you will keep me contained with the weak humans females this village calls ninjas! The males are stronger, they will give me more of a challenge." Kagome growled very inu like and Mister growled from around her neck.

"You will do as I say."

"How about this? I can hang out with the males," Here Sesshomaru growled, "If one of my team mates stay beside me?"

"Accepted, Bankotsu will stay by your side. I do not trust you in the claws of the half breed."

Kagome jumped up and down them launched herself at Sesshomaru, who hugged her slightly, before backing away. With that they continued their journey, they were close now.

* * *

Sasuke frowned as he, Naruto, and Sakura jumped through the trees to greet the delegates from the west. How he hated babysitting. All that Kakashi had told them was that there were three males and a female they had to meet. Three where 15 and one was 19.

He must have done something terrible in his last life because his team had been chosen to keep the younger company as their ruler met with the Hokage. He just knew the female would be like Sakura, always wanting his attention. He just knew that atleast one of the males will be like the dope, Naruto. How he hated babysitting.

He sighed as they landed in front of the group they were sent to retrieve.

* * *

"Ahhh! Falling squirrels!" Inuyasha screamed before falling over. Kagome giggled, Bankotsu smirked, and Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yasha, I promise you that no squirrels will attack you. Foxes, I won't promise a thing." Kagome said lightly nudging the fallen half breed.

"wait! You mean those things aren't squirrels?" Inuyasha asked standing up and pointing at Shippo, who whined lightly and backed behind Kagome.

"You dare insult Shippo? He is but a kit, you filthy half breed, don't make me kill you. Better yet I'd rather make you wish you were dead. You know how well I am at torturing, mutt, I will make you wish you were never born..." Kagome growled silently stalking towards Inuyasha, who looked about ready to shit himself.

In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru had his sword at the base of Inuyasha's throat, his growl joining Kagome's.

"You dare insult the Vixen or her companions again half breed, brother or not, your life will be forfeit." Inuyasha just nodded slightly and swallowed as Sesshomaru went to Kagome wrapping his arm around her waist and began walking towards the awaiting, obviously nervous ninjas.

"Dude, you should no better then to insult Kagome, but you dug yourself into a hole this time, Sesshomaru was here. You know how he is when she's involved. Come on lets go, or you'll get me lost." Bankotsu said with a grin as he ran ahead to join Kagome.

"Hey! Get back here and say that to my face, you good for nothing braid wearing freak!" Screamed Inuyasha as he chased after Bankotsu. Fights often broke out between Inuyasha and Kagome, but it was nothing but play. Unless of course he insulted Mister or Shippo. Even then though after her initial outburst, it is normally forgiven, and Inuyasha survives with a few more bruises and one or two broken bones.

* * *

There ya go, chapter two. A little longer than the first one and it will get longer as I write more and begin to get more into detail. So don't worry.

Dreamer: Whoot chapter two

Inuyasha: That's nothing wench... now write the thrid

Dreamer: Make me!

Inuyasha: I will!

Youko: Sit BOY!

Inuyasha: -makes inuyasha shaped hole in ground-

Youko: Muahahahahahaha

Inuyasha: HOW THE HELL?

Youko: Language dog boy

Inuyasha: Dam foxes...GO AWAY!

Youko: Review!

Inuyasha: I SAID GO AWAY! DAM FOX!


	3. Would he ever learn?

An: Okay I know there is a lot of Yasha bashing... I actually love Yasha, and while they bicker and fight, soon...very soon, yasha and Kaggy will get closer, Right now, They are just messing around. Yasha isn't weak, and he isn't stupid..Stuborn,Hell yeah... and the reason he acts like he does is to get a rise from kagome. He's slowing falling for her, but he knows nothing will come of it because Sesshomaru claimed her as their sister. So instead of being friendly, He's mean to her, and she right back.

Kagome is raised near demons, which means the males always dominate...So she is used to submissive females who don't like to fight against the oppisite sex. She'll change her mind once she meets some of the female ninjas though... Oh and the old man is still Hokage..bacause I haven't seen much of the newer episodes.. so i'm going on the beginning of the Naruto series..

Sesshomaru is overly protective of Kagome, because I think it'll be funny later on when I get further in the story.

And I have reread my previous chapters and noticed a flaw... I said there were four males and one female..Sorry for confusing you if I did so...

* * *

Another note... I know my stories are short, but I have a lot on my plate at the moment, before I had no computer and now I seem to be REALLY pregnant.so far about 17 weeks..And it HURTS!... My back is killing me, and sitting up for a long time is painful... So please forgive the short chapters..and i'll try my best to update soon...Thank you for listening... because I have no idea what I just worte...ENJOY THE STORY...

Disclaimer: I tell you the truth... I own nothing but my own twisted imagination..-Cries in Corner-

Title: Team Together

Chapter: three: would he ever learn?

Pairing: Unsure as of yet(Lets vote!)

kag/harem

Kag/Sasuke

Kag/Kakashi

Kag/Naruto

Kago/Kiba (I just love Kiba so cute!)

Kag/Gaara (Sooooooooo SEXY!)

Kag/Other

* * *

Kakashi stared at the people he would be taking back to their village. The young woman was beautiful, far above the normal standards set by males of his village. He wasn't sure if he could keep a fight from breaking out from looking at the two younger males, one looked reasonable and the other like he liked picking fights.

Sasuke frowned looking at the Naruto like boy from the other group. Were the gods against him or something? One prediction had turned out to be try, he could just feel his eyes turn colder as he looked at the female, hoping against hope she wouldn't end up a fan-girl.

Sakura had little hearts floating above her head as she stared at the new man candy that would soon be staying in the village.

Naruto on the other hand was watching the young woman as she growled at the one boy for making fun of foxes. He was told they came from a demon village, could this mean that she would accept demons? Ones like him?

* * *

Kagome looked around in confusion. Mister was by her feet but Shippo was missing.

"Shippo?" She asked looking aorund for her little kit. Looking at the ninjas Kagome smiled at them, her stunning life stopping smile. Shippo was looking up at the blond haired boy who hadn't noticed him yet. She giggled as Shippo narrowed his eyes in thought, probally about to try something that would get him in trouble.

Inuyasha and bankotsu had caught up to the fast moving pair. Inuyasha growled as he saw Sesshoumaru's arm around kagome, who didn't even seem to notice!.

Bankotsu only grinned at the ninjas as they stood before them. Sesshomaru's arm left Kagome as he met the Kakashi, who nodded his head.

"I am Seshomaru, I suspect you are here to lead us back to your village. Beside me is my sister Kagome Kitsuna, behind her is Bankotsu Ban, and next to him is the half breed Inuyasha. I exspect my family and their friend to be treated with respect you would give me, if any are hurt which is not done by their own actions will be cause for war."

Kagome just smiled while her two male companions stared at their leader, They had never heard him say so much at once.

* * *

"You are correct, I am Kakashi, these are my students Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. They will be escorting your companions to make sure no harm comes to them. If you will all please follow us, we will lead you to the village."

Sasuke frown as he and naruto took to the rear behind inuyasha and Bankotsu, who looked at them only briefly before their female companion, Kagome joined them. Sasuke just knew she would be a fan-girl, how he detested them.

Naruto followed Sasuke in taking up the rear, only just now noticing the little kitsune who was following him. He grinned at the little fox and picked it up. Said fox yipped slightly in excitement as he got attention.

"If I were you, Naruto was it?, I would put the fox down, kagome isn't happy when people touch them." Whispered bankotsu as he noticed Kagome falling back with them.

Sakura was in La La land following behind Kakashi who was walking beside Seshomaru.

* * *

Kagome smiled happily as she fell back to walk next to her boys, Inuysha may be a pain, but she counted him as hers.

She turned around, walking backwards to look at the males behind her. Ignoring the dark brooding one, her eyes landed on Shippo and naruto. She smiled at him, earning a blush from said male, and a glare from Inuyasha.

"Hi.. Shippo seems to like you, he isn't prone to leaving me for another, but he has great ablitity in choosing ones to trust. Naruto, right? Names kagome, and this here is Mister."

She stated with a smile, and a hand movement towards the black Kitsune at her side.

"Shippo seems to like you, so I'm sure we'll be great friends." Bankotsu only laughed and Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru glanced backwards at kagome at her words and growled loudly, gaining a small frown from the girl.

"You said I could, as long as Bankotsu was with me." Sesshoumaru growled again.

"I'm not allowed to make friends? Brother, you are trying to sufficate me. I have no wish to mate, none are strong enough, males are troublesome and not worth the hassle, not humans anyway. I want a demon mate, not a human you know this!" Kagome growled in anger. "I'm not going to jump ever male that crosses my eye, I am not in heat, and I am not stupid!... I'll find the village later, My kitsunes and I are in need of a hunt, and some cooling off before you make me attack something I shouldn't. Banky... Kitsunes, let's go."

With that and a deadly growl from both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Kagome and Bankotsu took off faster than the humans could see. Shippo jumped from Naruto's arms and followed after his mistress. Would their leader ever learn that kagome hated being caged?

* * *

Chapter three is done...it's like 12:32... a little longer I hope and a little more serious.

Dreamer: CHAPTER THREE!!

Inuyasha: What makes you think they want to read it after how ong you had them waiting?

Dreamer: Your so bloody mean...

Youko: Don't be mean yasha... she might have you turn out to be gay...

Dreamer: Ther's an idea...Thinks about it

Inuyasha: Don't you even dare wench..And WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE FOX?

Youko: BECAUSE THE REVIEWERS LOOOOOVE ME!!

Dreamer: Review or I'll make yasha gay!

Inuyasha: REVIEW OR I WILL KILL YOU!!

youko: Poor puppy hasn't come out of the closet yet... Denial...


End file.
